Dike Heubing
Dike Heubing (다이크 휴빙, Daikeu Hyubing) is a character in Denma. Dyke is old English version's name. Summary He's Denma's primary recoginized identity. Let's see his delivery story in the Denma's article. Biography 20 years ago In A Catnap (60), the Count El and his man who's dressed in like his uniform goes to the Duke. El's man substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. In (61), El thanks to his man and says if they make it out of underground prison he promise that he'll take care of his entire family and he asks his son's name. El's man answers that his son's name is Dike Heubing. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, he eats an egg bun which is bought by El's man. El's man asks his wife that her feeling and she did take the pill. El's man's wife answers she's much better now. At this time, El's man have a call, and says the Count seeks his presence. El's man calls him that he can take care of his mom, and he'll be right back. El's man's wife calls him to Kaiser, and says be careful out there. Haaken meets Kaiser, however, he doesn't get angry any more, but rather they eat alaska pollocks' dried young, and drink a can of beer. Kaiser says his wife is getting better ever since he came out of the Wolves' Den. Kaiser asks Haaken shouldn't asking why he went to El first. Haaken answers because he was hungry and it's what lap dogs who pretend to be wolves always do. Kaiser says he likes living as a dog, because he doesn't need to act so smart to get paid, his wife and he are happy. Haaken says soon Kaiser will get what's coming for him for his betrayal. Kaiser says that's okay, because if he die as El's dog, his family will get a job, and they got a new Hyper-Quanx who can do Interplanetary Teleportation, so he heard there will be a major bust on the Wolves' Den this month, and if he survived until then and get dispatched himself, he should take care of Haaken first, 'cause he can't let beautiful Guyrin die in the hands of some wolf talking gibberish in despair. Later when he wears El's men's suit, it seems that Kaiser died at this timeline. Strangely enough, he struggles with El, but he wears El's men's uniform. Few years later He was the number one target for bounty hunters on the planet Urano. He was known to be weak to family. In Blackout (4) - Ch.19, just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, he went to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. In A Dog of Pamana, he was suffering from gambling debts. He has a contract with someone, because she looks like Guyrin. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalactic courier service. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a Neuro-scanning socket. His nickname is Dike the Invincible Death (무혈사신, Muhyeolsasin / 無血死神, Muketsu shinigami / 冷血死神, 冷血死神, Lěngxuè sǐshén). But in fact, Dike the Invincible Death isn't a proper translation. 무혈사신 (無血死神) means 'Bloodless Death.' He can kill people without shedding blood. In original version of 15. A.E. (3-2), Gosan says he doesn't look like the Bloodless Death though, because he's bleeding. Several years later In Savoy Gaal, he hates Pentagon. Because they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture him. Denma calls Mirai Datsu a "Princess goat" with a one-time use phone in front of something unpleasant statue near the lab of Mirai when he contacted in 2 years. Mirai tells Denma that she saw a man who disguised as a young boy in a dream. Denma asks Mirai if she did eat tofu after she dreamed of him. After returning, Denma has lost his energy. Denma recalls what Mirai Datsu said. Mirai guesses Dike's case may be an exception. And Mirai tells the prophecy that Denma is going to die soon. Denma tells Gaal, who's returning from bloodshed to keep his promise, that he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal to sell Guyrin over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that Pentagon didn't sell her, but she had asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. In (37) - Ch.85, Denma sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. And he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. She says she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. In (38) - Ch.86, Denma is shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, he ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning socket and the body is terminates. But in 12. A.E. (4), Denma lying somewhere, opens his eyes. In God's Lover (3) - Ch.198, Denma appears. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (3), Jet says he from planet Urano is here and he went through a Neuro-scanning so he's hiding in someone else's body with a fake name, so Randolph will never find him on his own. Jet says, Randolph have to turn him over to El so he can be done with his slave contract. Jet says El wants him fully intact anyway. Jet says El has all of Pentagon's secret funds, and he has to turn him over to him too full intact, so he's looking for his body just like Randolph. Eunguy says what Jet just said better be true, otherwise, he promise him so he'll die in ways he can't even imagine. Eunguy asks what's Jet's plan because seeing as they both need him. Jet answers he need him more than Randolph does, and he can live without that pocket change, and he has lost more while gambling, but he's El's slave. At this time, he breaks Jet's arm, and says that money is important but he has gambled it, so he'll get him that money from El. Eunguy plans that, Jet'll help him find him intact then they can both go to El together, and he get to get rid of his mark, and he get to bring his money back. Jet says he doesn't get to order Randolph around, and he's the desperate one here. Randolph puts his foot on Jet's waist and threatens, if he step on his private area, he bet him won't get so lucky with the ladies. Jet says he won't let bud down, and he asks Randolph can help him up. Jet says but just to be clear, this is only temporary, so just until they get what they're after, and he can't stress this enough, and he's not going to be Randolph's henchman. Eunguy says he decide whether Jet live or die, and he'll kill him if he so much as try anything stupid. At this moment, Adam beats them. Yahwah says they say that bring him to El is too obvious, and he owns them, so he's the one who decides whether them live or die, so they just die. Cell says currently, there're dozens of Quanx abilities delicately put together, which delicately form what appears to be a planet in front of them, and that is the proof that the White Police Guards which is the Duke left Gosan never disbanded, and rather, it still exists to this day. At this time, Cell thinks she feeding him too much information, but if she was, then Yahwah will terminate her. Denma thinks his uncle once said something. In his recall, Uncle seems to kill 2 people, and he sits on the chair, and he's smoking. Uncle says, this space is big, and he would be amazed how many are out there just like El's Five Fingers, and if he keep acting out, he'll draw their attention eventually, so, be careful. Uncle shows his artificial hand and says, he should remember what happened to his right hand, and if he act like a big shot with his parlor tricks, he'll end up like him. Denma thinks with enough Quanxs the level of El's Five Fingers, anything is possible, and they're obscenely strong, and they'd need a special category just for them inside Hypers, and that's how strong they're. Denma thinks right now, he need to focus on getting away from the Silverquick, but the real problem is what comes next even if he managed to go back to Guyrin, they'll definitely get in his way. Denma thinks why did he has to meet Guyrin. Denma thinks he thinking Guyrin, and he has been stuck in a kid's body for too long. In his recall, Guyrin has a coy expression on her face. Denma thinks he'll return to Guyrin cause he's Dike, there's only one woman he loves, that's just who he's. Yahwah thinks he/Denma with El behind his back and Pentagon who has to turn him over to him, and they're matches who'll set the fuse on the time bomb, and the church would never guess he'd go to this length for his escape. Yahwah plans to the battle between Gosan and El and it's the galactic war of the universe eight. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (1), Jet calls Denma. Jet suggests that he introduces a new member in Apple. Denma asks he doesn't know why, but why does it sound like he'll stab them in the back when he hear Jet say someone's reliable. Jet shows Randolph in hologram, and Denma says he thinks he has run into him a couple of times around the HQ. Denma is against it because it's too sudden. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming, and he get so cautious, so it's not like him. Jet thinks maybe he's too hasty, and he was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting Randolph, so he tried to get him on board first, but he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him, and now that an Ephraimite Quanx is found, he doesn't have a second to waste, and he need to recruit him right away, and he forgot he had to ask him something else about his foggy memories. Yahwah calls to Randolph and says he didn't mean to put him in a sickbay, so as a token of his sincere apology, he has decided to tell him who he's. Yahwah shows Denma in hologram, and says he has walked by him a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when Uriel, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. Denma sees an El's mark, and he thinks something feels different, and it's as if both his palms have been peeled off, he feels like he can use almost all of his old mass exchange skills from back when he was him. Mustache says to Denma that one of energy bars is called 'Fifty', a 50 gram low-calorie energy bar, and the other is 'Fifty-one', a 51 gram high-calorie energy bar, and he thought the cops were on a special diet, but this is just what they can buy from a convenience store. Denma holds 51 and asks to Mustache that this is Fifty-one, because it's just that this feels heavier, and one gram makes a difference. Mustache is surprised and says like the name suggests, this one is actually one gram heavier, and it became an instant hit. Denma thinks his sensitivity to masses is slowly recovering as well, and in the most unexpected place possible without any interference from Silverquick, alright now, if he can just get his vision back. Denma holds 50 and says this one's Fifty and this one's Fifty-one. Mustache says that is amazing, and Denma says his Teleportation skill is more amazing. Mustache asks to Denma that what skills does he has. Denma thinks it should be okay to tell Mustache. Denma answers it's Equivalent Mass Exchange. Mustache says that reminds him of him, the so-called Invincible Death of Urano. Denma thinks even people all the way out Moab know about him. Mustache says he's a complete bastard without an ounce of decency, that one, but something doesn't add up about his master, the Little Emperor, El, a slave messes with his woman and he'd something, and if it were up to him, he would've beheaded him right then and there, and he can't believe he just chopped off one hand to pardon him. Denma is surprised and asks that what Mustache is talking about. At this time, Hador takes a ship to Silverquick. Mustache says to Denma that all the major players in the industry knew about it, and he asks does he know him by any chance. Denma answers he just heard stories about him, and cause they use the same ability. Mustache thinks then how will the kid explain El's mark on his palms, and they both have the same master and the same power, so they must know each other well, and it doesn't really matter now, and he's gonna take him to El anyway. Denma thinks El chopped off his hand instead is no use wondering now, and let's focus on the changes of his body for now, and he needs his vision back soon. The monster babies are appear. Denma says he'll test with one of them, and he tries to use his Mass Exchange technique with an empty gun. But Denma can't use this, and Mustache shoots a monster baby and shouts that he told him to shoot with the thing, not stare at it. Jiro takes out a drug and starts dope, and Mustache sees this and thinks Jiro is doing dope in front of a kid. Mustache tries to cover Denma's eyes, and points toward somewhere and asks what's that. Denma answers that he sees a junkie doing drugs, and he clicks his tongue and says once he start using drug, that's it, and he's done for he can never quit, and a young man is a waste because he's like that. Denma sees his hand and thinks he wonder what happens to him. Denma tries to use his ability with an energy bar but he also can't use this. Mustache asks to Denma that what's wrong. Denma shouts that he feels like he can use all the techniques from his original body, but he can't use his skills. Mustache says the thing stuck at the back of his head was a Neuro-scanning device, and he knew he talk too much like an ass for a kid, and it's probably because his body's resisting, and he doesn't know what his story is, but he's borrowing the body of a little kid who's not a Quanx. Denma says he has been using basic techniques with this body just fine so far. Mustache explains to Denma that the basic techniques that the kid's body could handle, and if he use Quanx skills with an ordinary person's body like him. it'll overload the body eventually, but of course, the body still adapts to it, that means his consciousness as a Quanx is synchronizing, and as time passes, as the synchronization further proceeds, he'll be able to use more complicated and detailed techniques with intensified physical errors, but at the same time, it'll pressure his body just as much, and after reaching the limit, the body will eventually refuse to be exposed to Quanx techniques, there're two possibilities, the first is where his immune system fails because of the pressure, malignant tumors will grow all over his body which will result in his horrible death, and there's possibility where his body endures and pulls through, but enduring doesn't mean getting over it, there's minor difference along the way, but there's only one conclusion, when the body reaches its limit, it'll break completely. Denma is surprised. Hador's identity is him. Foreshadowing Next deployment 3 years later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When he taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then he and Guido come to Gosan. He asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says he doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. He says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of Jet (Hank) or Eunguy (Randolph) or Yahwah. Quanx Abilities *Equivalent Mass Exchange **Double-Hand Replacement **Cyclic Mass Exchange Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Dike the Invincible Death is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Dike's default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Dike's growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description He's a Quanx called the Invincible Death of Urano. He has Equivalent Mass Substitution ability. He considers El who's Count of Urano as his enemy. Current icon Spoiler Dike the Invincible Death's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Dike the Invincible Death's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He shows the ability to match the name of the Invincible Death. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Dike and Dike the Invincible Death are playable characters. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Attack Power: 7.68K *Skills Cyclic Mass Exchange (연사 치환, Yeonsa chihwan) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 18% chance. - Inflicts 272% damage. - Can't be avoided. - (If it's hit) Seal sacred Skills 2 turns. ★ Skill cool time: 42 turns. ★ Permanent application of uninhabited island combat privilege. Premature Equivalent Exchange (섣부른 등가치환, Seotbureun deunggachihwan) ★ Fire attribute increased by 168. Dike, Denma: If they play simultaneously, they will be activated. *Promotion 1Lv: Fire+2 Ground+3 Light+4: Hero's critical damage +600 2Lv: Fire+7 Ground+8 Light+7: Hero's invincibleness +600 3Lv: Fire+11 Ground+10 Light+18: Hero's attack +12% 4Lv: Fire+15 Ground+12 Light+34: Hero's defense +12% 5Lv: Fire+21 Ground+16 Light+49: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+31 Ground+18 Light+65: Hero's HP +18% 7Lv: Fire+38 Ground+23 Light+86: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Invincible Death Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Dike Heubing *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Fire+2 Ground+6 Light+2［Hero's critical damage +600］ 2Lv: Fire+6 Ground+16 Light+3［Hero's invincibleness +600］ 3Lv: Fire+9 Ground+31 Light+5［Hero's attack +12%］ 4Lv: Fire+14 Ground+46 Light+9［Hero's defense +12%］ 5Lv: Fire+21 Ground+62 Light+14［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Fire+28 Ground+85 Light+17［Hero's HP +18%］ 7Lv: Fire+38 Ground+105 Light+26［Combo+10%］ *Hero's Introduction Spoiler is dead in my hand... He's a talented person in the Equivalent Mass Exchange from Urano's slum. After the death of Spoiler, tears of blood marks remain under his eyes. He's not Hyper-Quanx, but uses the Equivalent Mass Exchange in many forms. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Dike is a playable hero. Quotes *"I'm out of your galaxy's league. Bring at least a Hyper-Quanx to fight me!" *"Hyper-Quanxs? Hey... I just killed one of them on the way." Trivia *The name Dike comes from the ancient Greek's goddess Dike (ˈdiːkeɪ or ˈdɪkiː)'s English pronunciation Dike (dáik). Dike is Greek Δίκη origin. It means "justice". And Dike and Dyke are also comes from the English word Dike / Dyke. They means "ditch", "embankment", "waterway" etc. And then, Dyke means "lavatory". *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. Dike and Sa-boy (Savoy), Bloodless Warrior Dike (Korean) *He has appeared in a news article (Korean) with Uncle. And the article was translated into English by a Twice fan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:El family